


Elicit Elixir

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choices, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Frigga cures Jane of Aether, but not without a steep cost.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Frigga | Freyja
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: MCU Space Ships 2019





	Elicit Elixir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maur/gifts).



Frigga held Jane by the arm as they walked to her chambers.

"How are you holding up?" At Frigga's inquiry, Jane released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Given the circumstances, okay I think. I have to say, this isn't how I'd hoped we'd meet."

"I know, dear, me either. I am sorry about Odin. My King, he can be quite gruff. He means well, really he does. But he doesn't know how to welcome guests."

"I understand. My presence was unexpected," Jane said looking at Frigga warmly.

"Here we are," Frigga said as they stopped.

A simply but beautifully dressed Asgardian woman in a maroon dress opened a large golden door, and Frigga led Jane through into her chambers.

"Come, lie down. I'd like to examine you myself if that's alright?"

Jane shrugged. "Sure, what's one more person prodding me."

Frigga stopped and looked over her shoulder at Jane. 

Jane blushed. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I'm just nervous."

Frigga continued through her chambers with Jane at her heels until they reached an elaborate four-poster bed. She motioned for Jane to lie down. When Jane hesitated, Frigga offered her a hand. Jane's fit well in hers and she helped settle her onto the oversized bed. 

"Relax," Frigga whispered. She smiled down at Jane whose body then visibly released the tension it was holding.

Frigga caressed Jane's arm, running her fingers lightly over her as she examined Jane's skin and the neon red Aether running through her veins like spider webs. 

"Okay, Jane, just keep breathing, I'm not going anywhere."  
Frigga moved to open the ornate trunk at the foot of the bed. She returned with a large leather-bound tome. Jane watched her closely the entire time. Frigga rested the large volume on the nightstand by the bed, looking back at Jane before she opened it.

"What is it?" Frigga asked

"You. You're movements are always so graceful."

"Why, thank you, Jane." Frigga internally beamed at the compliment.

Frigga opened the book where a large tassel had been inserted at the end of her last use. She turned the pages, brow furrowing in concentration before flipping to another section, and then another.

"Yes, yes, this is it," Frigga said quietly to herself as she read the page. She stopped to look at Jane, who was still watching her intently. "Listen to me now; I think I can remove the Aether from you. But you might not like the result."

Jane sat up on her forearms. 

"Tell me. I can handle it."

"I can make an elixir, which we will both drink. Then, we must consummate our bond, and once I bring you to orgasm, the Aether will travel from you to me."

"We can't, Frigga, I won't let you take this on yourself."

"There is no other way. Besides, I'm a Witch; I can survive it."

Jane was getting weaker by the minute and while they both knew this wasn't true, it was a lie they we're willing to accept in that moment. Jane reclined back again and closed her eyes, hoping to find an answer. When she opened them again, Frigga was sitting on the edge of the bed, patiently waiting.

"What else, Jane? What else is holding you back?"

"What about Thor?"

Frigga reached out to hold Jane's hand again. "My son, yes, well, he wants you to live," Frigga said, squeezing Jane's hand, a tight smile on her lips.

"But not at the cost of his mother; what if you don't survive? He will never forgive me for making this decision."

Frigga moved onto the bed to snuggle next to Jane, her taller frame cradling Jane's smaller one. Her hand resting on Jane's heart.

"Jane, my dear, he wants nothing more in the Nine Realms than to be by your side. He's had me as his mother for hundreds of years. It's time you take over caring for his heart."

"I...I'm not sure how to thank you."

"Just try to enjoy the process, it will be easier that way. Then, afterward, you live the life you were destined for. You have more in your future than you know."

Jane took a deep breath, her chest heaving under Frigga's open palm, and she nodded her consent. 

Jane sat up in the bed when Frigga began moving through her chambers collecting this and that, returning to her nightstand table with an armful of materials and a small satin covered box which she handed to Jane.

"I'm going to mix the elixir, you open that box."

Jane opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a small blue gemstone. It almost matched Frigga's dress.

"It was my mother's. I want you to have it, to commemorate this experience and to remind you of your connection to Asgard, to your future."

"Frigga, I can't—"

"Not another word. It's done." Frigga put her fingers over Jane's mouth, then replaced them with her own, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. They both shuddered. 

The elixir Frigga mixed was a shimmering green cocktail, which she handed to Jane in a golden goblet. Frigga climbed back into bed next to Jane, allowing her to nestle into Frigga's chest.

"The green helps counter the Aether, the power of opposites. We must take turns drinking this down, but I must have the last sip."

In between her own sips, Jane played with Frigga's long blond locks. They traded drinks in companionable silence. Once Frigga drank the last sip and set the goblet down, a nervous energy overtook the room. 

Frigga took Jane's face in her hands. "Look at me, it's going to be fine. We're going to take a deep breath. I'm going to remove some of these impediments."

Frigga had removed most of her golden adornments earlier and just had her dress to discard. When she pulled the dress overhead, Jane gasped.

"You're beautiful. Stunning."

Frigga blushed at the compliment--she had forgotten what it was like to be seen for the first time.

They worked together to get Jane out of her teak brown dress. They couldn't help but giggle through it.

"I'm not used to so many layers," Jane offered.

Jane had a tan birthmark just under her left breast which Frigga ran her thumb over admiringly. 

"To be young again," Frigga said wistfully, fingers traveling over Jane's nipple, cupping her breast.

Jane arched into Frigga's touch. Frigga could see the elixir spreading through Jane's body, green lines overtaking and mixing with the red of the Aether. The veins in her own hand were also lit up.

"Come closer; kiss me," Jane pled.

Frigga covered Jane's body with her own and kissed her until neither of them could breathe without coming up for air. Despite Jane's weakened state, she seemed ravenous, pulling Frigga closer and closer still. The elixir gave them both energy and increased desire. When Frigga's hand finally pressed into Jane's cunt, it was met with warmth and wetness. Jane squeezed around Figga's fingers as she thrust into her. They created an intoxicating rhythm. Jane's mouth was wet against Frigga's ear, on her neck, teeth nipping at the soft flesh just above her collar bone.

Jane cried out when she came. Frigga felt her contractions, muscles pulsing against her fingers.

Frigga moved down Jane's body so she could lap up her orgasm. She could feel the darkness and the unbridled power of the Aether as it transferred from Jane into herself. When Frigga was sure she had successfully sucked it out of Jane, she gave one more appraising look of her body. Jane's veins no longer glowing beneath her skin, but it was pricked with sweat and she was getting a chill.

"Climb under the covers-- don't want you to catch a cold."

Frigga grabbed some water off the nightstand and passed it to Jane.

"Now what?" Jane asked, resting on Frigga's chest.

"Now, we wait." 

But Frigga knew what was ahead. Knew Malekith would come for the Aether, in Jane or not, and destroy anything in his path to get it. Frigga got Jane settled into bed and sleep overtook her quickly. Frigga watched Jane's chest rise and fall, savoring the sight, before she slipped out to meet her fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta read [miri_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/).


End file.
